1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to convertible sofa beds and more particularly to an improved assemblable and disassemblable convertible sofa bed wherein after assembly, the fasteners used therein are concealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to ship furniture fully assembled. When so shipped, it is apparent that the volume of the shipping container is large when compared to the weight of the article of furniture. Since shipping costs, in part, are a function of volume, it is advantageous to reduce this volume. Further, with ever increasing material costs, it would be equally advantageous to reduce package size and effect savings in the material needed to fabricate the shipping container or package. Then again, reducing package size increases handling ease and reduces the probability of damage.
Of course, these advantages have long been recognized so for these and other reasons, several prior apparatuses have been devised to utilize the many inherent benefits stemming from furniture that is easily knocked, or broken down. However, with much of the prior knocked or broken-down furniture, little or no attempt was made to conceal the fasteners used in the assembly of the furniture. Particulary with regard to convertible sofa beds, it has not heretofore been practical to fabricate a convertible sofa bed such that it may be shipped in the knocked down condition and yet be readily assemblable and disassemblable with concealed fasteners.
The present invention overcomes the inherent short comings in prior art knocked-down furniture and specifically provides an improved convertible sofa bed that may be readily assembled and disassembled using fastener means that are concealed after assembly.